Breath of the Wild: A Breath of Love
by Droobloo34
Summary: A story detailing events during Breath of the Wild, if Link decided to show romance toward Paya. Hopefully, i can update this weekly from here on!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda, nor do I own the characters in this story.

SHORT UPDATE

Hey all of my fans! I feel terrible to not have been able to update this yet. I had no way to write though! Don't worry, though, the next chapter will be in the works here soon. Also, I have a Metroid-Zelda crossover planned that I think will be loved. Anyway, new chapter should be here in just a few days!

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Hero

The sound if a straw broom sweeping across the wooden floor could be heard. Sweep, sweep. The person holding the broom, a young Shiekah woman no older than twenty, was hard at work making sure the place was clean. Her white hair, which was tied in a neat roll on top of her head, had a bit of dust from the sweeping, but she continued nonetheless. It washer duty as current guardian of the ancient Heirloom to keep its sacred home clean and tidy. In the center of the room, but in front of the back wall, sat another woman, much older than the first. She wore a large hat, and sat there meditating on a regular basis. However, all of the cleaning was distracting her, but also worrying her.

"Paya, why are you so obsessive about keeping the place in perfect condition? It isn't going to make the Heirloom any less there." The younger woman looked up to the elder.

"Grandma, what if the hero wakes up and sees this place a mess? Then what?" The elder woman chuckled at the notion.

"You won't even know how to react if he DID show up! I bet you would be a stammering mess." The younger gave her grandmother a death glare, as she wipes sweat from her tattoo-covered brow.

"If you say so. Doubt we will ever get to-" She was cut off by one of the guards running in to the house.

"Lady Impa, Paya, he is here! The hero... he has arrived in town!"

Paya heard these words and nearly got excited! The hero in town, and maybe... maybe she could talk to him! She walked outside the front door and stood at the top of the stairs to the house she shared with her grandmother. There he was, walking into town, wearing a plain shirt and white pants. Wow, he is cute. Handsome even. That sandy blonde hair, those blue eyes... oh no. She could feel her face turning red from embarrassment. The young man had stopped to ask a few people where to find Lady Impa, which she overheard, causing her to immediately realize, he was heading up the stairs any moment now. She tried to compose herself, and stood at the ready for him to ascend the stairs to the house, only to find once he was there, all she could manage to say was,

"A-a-ah... a m-man!" _What? Is that really all you could come up with brain?_ She covered her face from embarrassment.

"Yes... I'm a man. My name is Link." The young hero smiled at her, showing he didn't mind that she said it. "Is... is this Lady Impa's house?" The young woman said no words, and instead, just nodded. She couldn't say any words, either. She stood there for a good minute more covering her face, and Link stood beside her, almost asking if she was okay a time or two, but when he opened his mouth, she seemed to cover her face more, so he left it alone."I'll just... go inside." He finally managed to say, and walked to the door, opening it and stepping inside, where the elder was waiting for him. _Oh my goddesses... Link is here. Link... is here! He talked to me!_ Papaya internally screamed a joyous scream, and did a small dance on the porch, causing some looks from the guards below. They had never seen the woman so excited that she danced! Once she stopped, though, she had to think of something else to do so she could avoid that embarrassment. After a moment of looking around, she ran down the stairs to the small shrine she had set up and began dusting off the statues. Once they were clear of dirt, she took to her knees and prayed to the goddesses. As she finished and stood up, she nearly bumped into Link, but this time, she thankfully had something to say.

"Oh, Link! You are... on an adventure...-r-right?" She smiled at him. "I was just cleaning off the shrine and saying a prayer tk the goddesses to aid you in your quest. This is all I can really do..." He shrugged and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Paya. Everything you di helps, honestly. I have to head off and go to the Zora Domain. I am certain we will see each other again soon." With a small smile and wave, the hero walked out of town on his grand adventure across Hyrule. Paya then ran back upstairs, a great smile on her face, and opened the door, where Impa waited.

"Oh, Grandma, he was so wonderful! He's so cute, and strong, and handsome." The elder woman simply chuckled at her granddaughter's words.

"I told you you would be a stammering mess." She chuckled when she saw the younger woman's face turn red.

"Hush, Grandma!"


End file.
